


Maybe Forever

by Badass_Spaghetti



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Helpful Cole, Iron Bull Feels, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_Spaghetti/pseuds/Badass_Spaghetti
Summary: Bull saves the chargers.  The Qun throws him out. He's sad.  Adaar helps Cassandra, and Cole says hello.  Maybe Iron Bull can be helped the same way Cassandra was?





	Maybe Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Had to delete this and repost it. Made some minor edits while I was at it-enjoy!

Adaar had just shed his armor for the day, and decided to walk through the gardens when he heard it. He backed a few paces to see Cassandras back from the window in the war room.  
"What's she doing in there?" He went to investigate.  
He was not prepared for a crying Cassandra. Noone can be prepared for a crying Cassandra.  
"The fool! He couldn't have thought... ", she wiped her face and looked up, noticing Adaar for the first time, "Inquisitor! I... ". She straightened up and wiped her tears away. To no avail-she was still crying. "I wasn't aware you were calling a meeting. I will vacate at once". She went to walk past Adaar. He caught her by the arm-he wasn't having this.  
"What's troubling you, Thunder Girl?", she chuckled weakly at the nickname. The inquisitor was one of few people she considered a friend-surprising, given how they met-and had barely tolerated the nickname at first. Now she finds it endearing-she sometimes forgets that she trusts Adaar.  
"It is simply... Well, thing is... He shouldn't have... Ugh! Words disgust me", she growled in frustration, Adaar smiled warmly. "You don't have to force them. Can I help?" He asked. She seemed conflicted for a moment. "You could... No! No, it is foolish and childish. I'll be fine".  
"Cassandra...", she breathed deeply, and avoided his eyes.  
"Its just... Its been a while since I've trusted anyone enough to, and you're with Bull and...oh, he won't care. Not like I'm professing love to you. Would you, its stupid I know, but could you just hold me?", she stared at the floor.  
"I'd be honored, Thunder Girl", and with no further warning he picked her up bridal style, earning a surprised yelp from her, and held her against his chest. Cassandra tensed a moment, before relaxing and nuzzling into his shoulder. He could only just barely a muffled thank you from his shoulder.  
"Anytime", he said, glad that he could help a friend. Adaar is very good at hitting things-but when it comes to things like this, he is quite usually lost. That's why he likes Cassandra-shes blunt, and tells him up front how to help her. 

Later that evening, after parting from a cheered up Cassandra with threats not to speak of that moment, Adaar decided to walk the courtyard. He wasn't anticipating a puff of smoke as Cole appeared, however.  
"Fleeting, broken, falling. I'm falling, hot, cold, I can't move-oh, hello there". Adaar chuckled once he stopped coughing.  
"Hello, Cole. Who's mind are you in today?"  
"A piece of me gone, now who will fix me? Savages without the way, and here I am-ive lost control already. I'm not in his mind, im just listening-The Iron Bull thinks very loud."  
"The Bull? Perhaps I should see him then..."  
"Yes! You can help, I can't. Harder and harder, its getting dark-"and with that, Cole disappeared. Adaar sighed and went off to find Bull. It wasn't hard-he didn't really blend in against the battlements. Adaar went up to see him.  
"Everything alright, Bull?", that one eye turned to look at him.  
"How can I not be, Kadan? You've just arrived", he attempted a weak smile. He must really be upset-hes not doingnso well hiding his emotions.  
"Its really hit you hard, hasn't it?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Kadan".  
"The hell you don't". Bull sighed, "I just need some time alone is all". Adaar didn't move, he had a thought.  
"Hey! What are you-", It took some maneuvering the keep horns from clashing, but after a moment he had Bull in his arms, cradling his head with his shoulder. After a moment of confusion, Bull chuckled and relaxed into his hold.  
"Well, Kadan, this is the second time you've managed to surprise me...", Adaar grinned. "Maybe I should be spontaneous more often. Feel better?".  
"Very much so. Hey, how long can you hold me like this, anyway? ".  
"... Not much longer, I'm afraid." Bull chuckled. "How long could a guy like me possibly be lucky enough to have a guy like you?"  
"Maybe forever".


End file.
